Only Time Can Tell
by Coleyyy
Summary: When a city girl moves away from her friends and boyfriend to a small town in North Carolina, will there be trouble? Only time can tell! Jeff Hardy fic
1. Part 1 Moving

****

--Chapter 1--Moving--

"Mom, I cannot believe you're making us move! My life was so perfect and you're so ruining it!" Nicole screamed.

"Nicole, quit acting like that. You know as well as I do that it is not my fault. I have to go where my job takes me. Would you rather live in Cameron, North Carolina, a place you've never been, a place you've never explored, or some shitty box in the middle of New York City begging people for money?" Her mom shot back.

"Mom...I can't leave my friends. I can't leave Robbie!" Nicole cried.

"Honey, I'm sure you'll find some new friends. You and Robbie will have to work this out, I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. We're moving and that's final." Her mom said as she walked out of the room.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Baby, listen to me." Nicole pleaded.

"No. Nicole, I can't do this anymore. Remember that we've been through this already? Remember what we went through?" Robbie, Nicole's boyfriend said.

"Robbie! We got through it! It's just two more years! There's nothing I can do about this!"

"You know, sometimes, I wish I didn't love you as much as I do." He sighed. "I'll try."

"Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow? After you get settled?" He asked sadly.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry baby." She said, wiping the tears that fell from her eyes.

"It's not your fault. I'll visit you." He said kissing her. "Go...before I start crying."

She nodded, kissed him, then left.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Honey, you ready?" Her mom asked.

"Now or never...let's get this over with." Nicole sighed, closing the trunk of the car.


	2. Part 2 Arriving

****

--Chapter 2--Arriving--

"Welcome to hick country, I'm Nicole. I'll be your host today!" Nicole said, rolling her eyes to the site of the small town of Cameron.

"Nicole. Stop it. You haven't even been around yet." Her mom said.

"Mom. Look at this place, it's nothing like New York. This place is seriously.... I can't even find words to describe it. It's horrible."

"Nicole, I know it's nothing like New York, but you'll get used to it. Ah, here we are." Her mom said, pulling into the driveway.

"Awe, look, our house is like a little cottage pulled out of a children's book..." Nicole said sarcastically.

"Isn't it cute?!?" Her mom said.

"Yeah...and then we woke up..." Nicole said, rolling her eyes and getting out of the car.

"Nicole, let me tell you something. I'm sick of your negative attitude towards this place. If you're going to act like that, then keep it to yourself. I don't want to hear it." Her mom said, slamming the car door.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get used to this place. I'm sure I'll like it...hopefully." She said, giving her mom a hug. "So, does anyone live around here?"

"Yeah, there are two neighbor boys. One's 19 or 20, I forgot, and the other one's 17...I heard he's a little like you, maybe a little more wilder, but definitely different."

"Is he hot?" She asked.

"Why do you care? You have Robbie." Her mom laughed.

"Mom! I'm aloud to look." 

"I've never seen him, why don't you find out."

"I think I will." She said, running off to the next door neighbor's house.


	3. Part 3 Introductions

****

--Chapter 3--Introductions--

Nicole walked up to the door and knocked. A young man answered, probably the 19/20-year-old her mom was talking about.

"Hey, can I help you?" He asked.

His accent was unbelievable. "Oh, I just moved here. I wanted to introduce myself." She smiled, extending her hand. "I'm Nicole Massey."

He smiled and shook it, "Matt Hardy. Nice to meet you."

"You too!" 

"Let me get my brother. He'll be happy there's another human being living here..." he turned and called, "JEFFFFFF!!!! WE GOT COMPANY!" He turned back towards Nicole; maybe you guys can hook-up, or something. He doesn't go out much."

"We'll see." She smiled, thinking, 'this guy has to be really ugly if he doesn't go out much.'

"What do you want Matt?" A sexy, southern accent said from behind Matt.

"This.... is Nicole Massey. She lives next door now. Nicole this is my brother Jeff."

All Nicole could think was, 'Wow.'

"Nice to meet you." He smiled, extending his hand.

"You too." She smiled back.

"Hey, why don't you two hang out, I have to go to work." 

"Sure, if you want, that is." Jeff said.

"I'd love to; I just gotta ask my mom first." Nicole said.

"Here, let me drive you." He said, grabbing his keys.

"Thanks." She said, following him to his car.


	4. Part 4 New People

****

--Chapter 4--New People--

"Hey mom!" Nicole yelled in her new house. 

"Hey sweetheart, who is this?" Her mom asked, welcoming Jeff into their house.

"This is Jeff Hardy, he lives next door. Jeff, this is my mom." Nicole introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Massey." Jeff said, extending his hand. She shook it, and replied, "Please, call me Sue. I feel so old when people call me Mrs. Massey." She laughed.

"Mom, Jeff wanted to show me around the town...can I go? Please?" Nicole begged.

"I suppose. Be home by ten tonight. I mean it." Her mom said, going back to work.

"Thanks mom. I will. Love ya. Bye!" Nicole said, grabbing Jeff's hand as she ran out the door.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Wow..." Jeff laughed, getting in his car.

"Well, my mom's a little talkative. I had to pull you out of there before she started asking all these interrogating questions..." Nicole laughed.

"Would you like to meet a few of my friends?" Jeff asked.

"Sure." Nicole said, buckling her seat belt.

They drove to a nice house and parked in the driveway. "This is my best friend's house, Shannon Moore. His girlfriend is probably here too. Her name's Nickeh Nelson. She's real cool. I went out with her before Shannon, and we're still really good friends. You guys will probably hang out a lot. You'll like her."

"Cool." Nicole said, smiling. 

Jeff knocked on Shannon's door, Nicole standing beside him, as the door opened.

"Hey Jeff." Shannon's mom, Sandra, said. "Shannon's in his room with Nickeh, heaven knows what they're doing." She said, with a slight laugh, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Mrs. Moore. This is Nicole Massey, she just moved here from, umm..." Jeff said, looking at Nicole for some help.

"New York." She laughed, "Nice to meet you." She smiled. Sandra shook her hand and welcomed her inside.

"Let's go see what tweedle Dee and tweedle dum are doing." Jeff laughed.

"Which one's which?" Nicole laughed.

"Shannon's the dumb one, obviously. Nickeh's just...slow..." Jeff laughed, running up the steps with Nicole following behind.

Jeff burst through his door, finding Nickeh and Shannon making out on his bed.

"Whoa, didn't want to see that!" Jeff said, covering his and Nicole's eyes.

"That's what you get for walking in on us, dipshit." Shannon laughed. "Who's that?" He asked, referring to Nicole.

"Nicole Massey, I just moved here from New York." Nicole said.

"No way! I moved here from New York three years ago! You're awesome already, I can tell." Nickeh smiled. "Jeff! Where'd you find her?" 

"She's my next door neighbor." He smiled, very proud. Everyone laughed.

"So, how old are you?" Shannon asked.

"Sixteen, what about you guys?" Nicole asked.

"I'm seventeen, along with Jeff, and Nickeh is sixteen, going on three." Shannon answered, receiving a slap in the arm from his girlfriend. 

"I do not act like I'm three...I graduated from that step two years ago, now I'm officially five." She said sarcastically. Nicole and Jeff laughed, while Shannon was still rubbing his arm.

"Are you going to go to Union Pines?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Yeah, I start tomorrow." She answered.

"That's great! Maybe we'll have some classes together. We'll be hanging out a lot. I promise. There aren't many cool chicks around here as you'd think. I'm the only one, now there's two." Nickeh said happily.

Jeff laughed, "Maybe I could show you around tomorrow. If you want." He asked softly.

"That'd be great, I'd hate to get lost the first day." Nicole smiled.

"Jeff, umm...can I talk to you, outside?" Shannon asked.

"Sure."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Do you have the hots for her already?" Shannon smiled.

"No...why?" Jeff asked, looking at the floor.

"Dude, I so know you, you like her already."

"I don't even know her. She could be a total bitch for all I know."

"Watch the language! I *can* hear...I *am* a mom!" Sandra yelled from downstairs.

"Sorry Mrs. Moore!" Jeff yelled back as both boys cracked up, going back into the room.


	5. Part5 Welcome to Union Pines

****

--Chapter 5--Welcome to Union Pines--

"Thanks for taking me today Jeff. I appreciate it." Nicole said.

"Anytime, it's no trouble...you live right next to me." He laughed.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Lunch-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Hey Nic! Jeff! Over here! " Shannon and Nickeh yelled from across the lunchroom.

Nicole and Jeff sat down across from them.

"Hey guys." Jeff and Nicole said at the same time.

"Hey. How's school so far, Nic?" Shannon asked.

"I really like it here already. I met a lot of cool people. There are a lot of hot guys here too." Nicole laughed.

"Ahh...I see, and who might that be?" Nickeh asked.

"Shane Helms?" Nicole laughed.

"He's cute, and sweet, but very strange... He calls himself 'The Hurricane', he claims to be a super hero." Nickeh laughed.

"Awe, how cute!" Nicole laughed.

"Gotta boyfriend?" Jeff asked rather quickly.

"What? Oh. Yeah. I haven't talked to him since the move though. He's mad at me for leaving." Nicole shrugged.

"Oh. Well, it's not your fault you moved. He shouldn't be mad at you." Jeff said.

Nicole shrugged again, "I know, but he doesn't understand that. That's just the way he is."

"Oh. Do you love him?" Jeff asked, getting a little more personal. Nicole looked at him, his eyes were soft and caring, she was very confused.

"I, uh, I, I thought I did. Now, I don't really know..." she said, even more confused than ever.


	6. Part 6 Good Love Gone Bad

****

--Chapter 6--Good Love Gone Bad--

Nicole walked in her door and threw her things on the floor. She plopped down on her bed. She couldn't like Jeff *that* much already, she just met him! She's known Robbie for like five years, and she'd been going out with him for two of those years. Jeff was so nice, and not to mention hot, but, Robbie, what was Robbie? He gave her a ring on Valentine's day, promising that he'd be with her forever. She looked at the ring and wondered. Breaking her from her thoughts, the phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey." Her boyfriend's voice said through the receiver.

"Robbie!" She said, a little excited. 

"Why haven't you called me?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I've been busy, getting everything together." She answered.

"Oh. Did you make any new friends?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Who?"

"Nickeh Nelson, Shannon Moore, Shane Helms, Matt Hardy, and Jeff Hardy." She answered.

"All guys and one girl?" He asked suspiciously. 

"Yeah, why?"

"Why do you always hang out with guys?"

"You've never cared before, why now?" She asked, standing up for herself.

"Because I was around you all the time before. Now I never see you. I don't want you hanging out with them anymore." He said flatly.

"What? Robbie, they're my friends. I'll hang out with them if I want to."

"I said you won't, if you love me then you'll listen."

"I'm not listening to you." She said as a-matter-of-factly.

"Fine. You'll be sorry." He said, hanging up.

Was he threatening her? Would she really be sorry? She'd find out soon enough.


	7. Part 7 Surprise

****

--Chapter 7--Surprise--

"Hey Nic." Jeff said, walking to his car with her.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Um, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me tonight or something. Unless you have something planned..." he hestitated.

"Oh, sure. That'd be cool. Are Nickeh and Shannon going too?" she asked.

"Well, I thought it could be, you know, just us two...if it was cool with you." he asked, looking at the ground.

"Like-like a date?" she asked.

"Yeah. I know you have a boyfriend but-" he started, being cut off by Nicole.

"Ex-boyfriend. I think we broke up last night." she informed him.

"Oh. Well, is it okay then?" he asked, looking in her eyes.

"Sure." she smiled, getting in his car.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-That*Night-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Mom. Jeff and I are going to the movies. I'll be back around 11." Nicole said, walking out the door. She wore a black tank top with blue cargos and black and blue Vans. She had a black trucker hat on backwards, with her hair straight. Jeff was waiting for her outside with his car.

"Hey!" she said, giving him a hug.

"Hey!" he replied. "You ready?"

"Yep. Let's go."

"You look great." he blushed.

She laughed a little, "Thanks."

They got to the movies about fifteen minutes after they left her house. They went inside and stood in line to pay for their tickets. Afterwards, Jeff went to buy popcorn and Nicole waited for him in the theater. A guy approached Nicole.

"Hey." he said, taking a seat next to her. "I hope this seat isn't taken."

"Well, actually--" she started.

"Great. You're looking good tonight. I haven't seen you around here before. You new?" he asked.

"Yeah. I moved from New York." she answered, annoyed.

"So, what's your name?" he said, scooting closer to her.

"Nicole, and, I'm claustrophobic." she lied.

"Oh, well, you'll get used to it. My name's Josh." he said, putting his arm around her.

"Great." she said sarcastically, shoving his arm off, just so he would put it back around her again.

"You got a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah, she does. Move Josh." Jeff said.

"You go with Hardy?" Josh laughed.

Jeff looked at her, his eyes telling her to go along with it. "Yes. Do you have some sort of problem with it?" she asked.

"Get lost." Jeff said.

"Fuck you, Hardy. She's too hot to be going out with a loser like you. Why don't you come with me baby, I'll show you a good time." Josh said, lending his hand out to her. Nicole opened her drink and poured it into his hand.

"Thanks, but I'm having a great time right now!" she said sarcastically, laughing slightly from the drink all over his hand.

"Bitch." he said, wiping it on his pants. "I don't believe you two are going out. Prove it."

"How would you like us to do that, dipshit?" Jeff asked.

"Kiss her, moron." Josh stated.

Nicole rolled her eyes and let her lips do the work. She cupped Jeff's face with her hands and pressed her lips to his. She let his tongue enter her mouth, which took her by surprise. 


	8. Part 8 Unexpected Visitor

****

--Chapter 8--Unexpected Visitor--

"Fuck both of you." Josh said, leaving them, still making out. Nicole couldn't stop herself. All of a sudden, she felt Jeff's lips jerk off of hers. Opening her eyes she saw Robbie's fist go into Jeff's left eye. Robbie dragged Jeff outside.

"Robbie!" she screamed. He ignored her and kept throwing punches. Jeff got a hold of what was going on, and his fists started flying too. Nicole pushed her way through all the flying fists and pushed them both back. Robbie, not realizing what was going on, threw his fist once again, this time, nailing Nicole in the cheek bone. She flew backwards, landing hard on the pavement.

"What the fuck did you hit her for?!" Jeff screamed, pushing Robbie out of the way. "Fucking asshole." he said, tending to Nicole.

"Get up!" Robbie screamed at Jeff, picking him up by his shirt sleeve. "What the fuck were you doing kissing her anyway?"

"It just happened." Jeff said. "Who the fuck are you anyway?"

"Her boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend, you mean?" Jeff asked.

"Stupid fuck. I'm still her boyfriend!" he said.

"I'm just telling you what she told me." Jeff said. Robbie punched him again, this time knocking him unconscious. Robbie went over to Nicole and picked her up by her hair.

"Surprise baby. I'm glad I know that when you move, you go fuck somebody else!" he said, punching her again. "Stupid bitch." he said, kicking her ribs. He walked back over to Jeff and kicked him as well. "This isn't the last time you've seen me baby. I told you you'd be sorry." he told Nicole, walking back to his car. "If you tell anyone, I'll kill you both."


	9. Part 9 It'll be Okay

****

--Chapter 9--It'll Be Okay--

As soon as Jeff recovered from the blows, Robbie was gone. He glanced over to see Nicole trying to get up. She was small, but she was tough. He ran over to her. 

"Nicole, are you okay?" he asked sympathetically. 

"I'll be fine." she said, rubbing her cheek, which, by the way, you could tell was bruised, even in the darkness of the night. "What about you?"

"I'm fine." he said.

"Your eye is red, it's going to bruise. You need to do something about that." she said.

"Let's just get you out of here first." he said, helping her to his car.

They drove in complete silence, until they pulled into Jeff's driveway.

"Nobody's home. I'll take care of you here, I don't want your mom questioning you right now." he said, getting her out of the car.

"Thanks."

They got into the house as Jeff went into the kitchen to clean off her wounds.

"Jeff, we can't tell anyone." Nicole said.

"Nicole. You have to. This guy is just going to come back." he said.

"No. He won't. He was just mad, it's fine." she said.

"He hasn't done this before, has he?" Jeff asked in a concerned tone.

"Well, he did once, well twice, but they were both totally my fault." she said, trying to put the blame on herself.

"Bullshit. No guy has the right to hit a girl. I don't care what anyone says." Jeff said, placing the cloth on her cheek, making her cringe.

"Ouch. That stings." she complained.

"No kidding. Keep it on there, it'll help the swelling." he said, placing one on his face, also. "Nicole, you seriously have to tell somebody."

"No. Jeff, please. Don't tell anyone either. I'd never ask you for anything else. I know we just met, but please." she begged.

He looked into her eyes, and seeing the fear and hurt, he agreed. "If it happens again, we have to tell someone."

"Okay." she lied. "Now, I fell out of the car and hit my cheek on the door. You got into a fight with...um...Josh." she said. Jeff rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Okay. It's 10:57, I'll take you home now." he said.

"Okay." she agreed.

Nicole gave Jeff a quick kiss and thanked him, mostly for sticking up for her and not telling anyone. She ran inside and explained to her mom the lie she made up. Her mom bought it. Sue said she'd go to the store to get her something to put on it, and a few groceries as well. She told Nicole she'd be gone about an hour and a half.

Nicole walked up the stairs and sighed, "It'll be okay." she told herself. Boy, was she wrong.


	10. Part 10 Uh Oh

****

--Chapter 10--Uh Oh--

Nicole opened the door to her room, finding what she didn't want. Robbie was sitting on her bed. She starred at him for a moment, then tried to run. He quickly got up and grabbed her arm, pulling her back into her room and locking the door.

"Where were you going?" he said, his breath smelling of alcohol.

"Your drunk." she said.

"I was pissed off that you fucked that puss, of course I got drunk." he laughed. "Now, do you think it's fair that he got some, and I haven't since...a week before you left?"

"Robbie, we didn't have sex." she stated. Robbie moved his grip from her arm, to her hair. 

"Bullshit! I saw you two fucking making out in the movie theater! What the hell do you think happened before that? You think I'm that stupid? Remember, this all happened before? With Bryan?"

"For the last fucking time, I didn't fuck Bryan! Me and Bryan have never done anything!" she yelled.

Robbie got madder and yanked her down by the hair, onto the bed.

"Robbie! Stop! Get the fuck off of me!" she yelled. He covered her mouth with his hand, ripping her clothes off in the process. She tried screaming and she tried wiggling free, but it was no use, he was too strong. 

After he was finished, he punched her in the face once more. As she fell off the bed, he continuously kicked her sides and he back. He left afterwards, leaving her a bloody mess. Nicole got up, wiping the blood from her mouth. She cleaned up everything, including herself. Acted like nothing ever happened. She picked up the phone, tears flowing from her eyes, as she dialed a number she hadn't in a while. A familiar voice answered, "Hello?"

"Bryan. We need to talk."


	11. Part 11 I'm On My Way

****

--Chapter 11--I'm On My Way--

"What do you mean he did it again?" the worried voice on the receiver said.

"He...he..." her voice choked.

"Who's he?" Bryan asked.

Nicole didn't answer.

"Nicole. Tell me."

"Robbie." She whispered.

"Not again. Are you serious?" he asked.

"Bryan, why would I lie about something like that?" she cried.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. I'm on my way." he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise." he said, hanging up the phone.

Nicole put down the phone and hugged her pillow, crying sheepishly. For some reason, she always thought it was her fault. Deep down, she knew it wasn't, but he made her feel like it was. Bryan was the only one that gave her that 'deep down' feeling. Robbie was guilty for everything else. Bryan had always been like a brother to her. He always stood up for her and tried to understand her side of the story, even if she was wrong. She knew she could always count on him. Now, she wondered, could he even help her this time? Or would Robbie put up a never-ending fight? She didn't know.

----------------------------------------

The next day

Nicole woke up feeling sore and worse than ever. The whole left side of her face was completely bruised, along with her ribs and her back. She got her make up bag out and tried to cover up the bruises the best she could. Her eye was swollen, and there was nothing she could do about that. She tried to put a dark lip gloss on, but it only drew more attention to her face, plus it stung her busted lip. She brushed her hair straight and starred at herself in the mirror. She looked like something out of a horror movie, she thought.

"How am I supposed to go to school like this?" she thought. "What do I say when they ask what happened?"

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind the best she could. All that kept playing was the events that occurred the previous night.

She grabbed her book bag, carefully placing it on her bruised back. She cringed as it slightly tempted her bruise. She silently walked out the door, careful not to let her mom see her. Jeff was probably on his way, but the last thing she wanted was to see him, looking and feeling like she did.

She walked down the dirt road until a familiar car pulled up next to her.

"Bryan!" she exclaimed. He jumped out of the car and pulled her into a hug, picking her up off the ground. She yelped in pain. He put her down and apologized.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She laughed a little then said, "Do I look like it?"

He smiled and helped her in the car.

"I'm not leaving your side today, at all." Bryan said, as he started driving.

"Okay." she said, keeping her eyes in front of her.

"How's life treating you? Well, before dickhead showed up." he asked.

"Good, actually. I met a lot of awesome people. Small town life isn't as bad as I thought it would be. It's actually a lot better. I think I like quiet now, instead of noisy." she laughed.

"Well, did little miss "I'm too good to move to a small town", find a guy yet?" he laughed.

"Actually..." she smiled.

"Jeeze! You don't wait for anything, do you?"

"Me? Of course not!" she said as they both laughed, pulling up to Union Pines.

"Moment of truth, you ready?" he asked.

"Now or never." she said.


	12. Part 12 Nothing You'd Expect

****

--Chapter 12--Nothing You'd Expect--

As Nicole and Bryan walked down the hall, people starred. Nicole knew they were definitely looking at her, not Bryan. She got to her locker and opened it, hiding her face inside.

"I can't do this Bryan." she said.

"Nicole. You're fine. You don't look as bad as you think you do." he said with a slight laugh.

She looked at him with a 'not-the-right-time-to-make-jokes look'. He threw up his hands and backed away. "Alright, alright...I know, I know. Gotta learn the whole timing thing."

She gave a snigger and hid her face back in the locker.

"Hey Nicole." said a familiar voice.

Still hiding her face she said, "Hey Jeff."

He looked at her, then at Bryan. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Bryan asked, defensively.

"Jeff Hardy..."

"Bryan Nelson."

"Are you related to Nickeh?" Jeff asked.

"Nickeh Nelson?" he asked.

"Yes."

"She's my cousin." he replied.

"What a small, fucking world." Nicole said, lifting her head out of her locker.

"Nicole...what the fuck happened?" Jeff asked, looking carefully over her bruised face.

"I'll give you one guess." she said.

"Son-of-a-fucking bitch. I'm gunna kill him. Okay, you promised you'd tell someone if he did it again." Jeff said.

"I did. I told Bryan." she shrugged.

"Nicole, I meant like the police or something." Jeff said.

Bryan butted in, "Look, if she goes to the police, he'll kill her. I know him. This isn't the first time he's done this, alright. I know him a little better than you do. Sorry man, but she does too. It's for her own good. She knows to call me."

Jeff looked at both of them, obviously very concerned. "Okay. Whatever you say. I gotta get to class, and so do you. I'll see you two at lunch?"

"Well, we're going to go out for lunch." Bryan said.

"Oh, ok. Am I taking you home?"

"No, Bryan is. I'll talk to you later. Bye Jeff." Nicole said giving Jeff a quick peck on the cheek and going the opposite way, with Bryan.

"Was that...your boyfriend?" Bryan said.

"Not technically. He hasn't asked me out yet." she said. "We did just meet."

"That doesn't stop you." Bryan laughed, as they walked into class. Only to be met by a pair of well-known brown eyes.

"Nice to see you two again. And you're together. How interesting. Lovin the new look Nic, it brings out your eyes." he said, taking a seat.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Bryan asked, balling his fists.

"Oh, this is my school now. Hope you don't mind." he said, winking at Nicole.

"Robbie, why are you doing this?" Nicole asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Because..." he said, getting up and coming close to her. "You belong to me and you need to learn that. Now, have a seat baby, the bell's about to ring."


End file.
